Fear
by allie33
Summary: Harry ist nun im 7. Schuljahr. Er kann sich nicht mehr an die Ereignisse der Sommerferien vor dem 6. Schuljahr erinnern, hat aber seitdem Angstzustände...naja,wär nett wenn ihr mal reinschaut!:
1. Chapter 1

Hey erstmal an euch alle:) Also vorweg, das ist meiner allererste Fanfiction... Ich finde sie ist etwas kompliziert, aber vielleicht liegt das auch daran, dass alles in meinem Kopf so durcheinander ist

Naja, was gibt's noch zusagen! Ok, die Warnungen usw. vielleicht...

Also, im Moment glaube ich, das ich noch garkeine richtigen Warnungen habe:) Dumbledore ist ein bisschen ‚böse' nicht richtig aber ein wenig halt! Und alles gehört J.K.Rowling und so weiter und sofort. Das wars, jetzt noch ne kleine Einleitung und los geht's! .

>Harry ist nun im 7. Schuljahr. Er kann sich nicht mehr an die Ereignisse der Sommerferien vor dem 6. Schuljahr erinnern, hat aber seitdem Angstzustände. Er weiß absolut nicht was passierte, jedoch ahnt er dass es etwas mit Draco Malfoy zutun hat, der seitdem auch ‚verschwunden' (auf einer anderen Schule) ist.

Achja, und Dumbledore ist seitdem auch komsich geworden...:)

Ok, hier ist dann das erste Kapitel von Fear! Viel Spass! (anzumerken ist noch schnell, dass noch nicht sonderlich viel passiert, sorry!)

Fear 

Da war es wieder, dieses seltsam knarrende Geräusch. Es hörte sich an wie eine nasse Schuhsohle, die, wenn

man auf Stein- oder Gummiboden tritt, bei einem unbedachten Schritt knartscht. Harrys Herz fing wieder an

schneller zu schlagen, doch er wagte es nicht sich umzudrehen. Er beschleunigte seine bereits sehr eiligen

Schritte noch ein wenig und ignorierte den Gedanken daran, was dieses Geräusch hinter ihm verursachte. Er

musste nur noch bei der nächsten Abzweigung rechts, dann die Treppe hoch, links,... ok, es war doch noch ein

bisschen weiter als er sich eigentlich wünschte. Innerlich verfluchte er sich selbst Warum muss ich auch

um diese Uhrzeit noch draußen herumschleichen? Früher hatte es ihm nichts ausgemacht nachts noch in den

kalten, verlassenen Gängen herumzulaufen.

Doch früher war da auch noch nicht diese Angst in ihm. Es war eine Angst, bei der sich immer alles in ihm

verkrampfte, wenn er abends irgendwo alleine war. Es fing damit an das sein Herz ein wenig schneller schlug.

Dann redete er sich selbst ein, dass überhaupt nichts los sei und dass er sich einfach in irgendetwas

hineinsteigere. Doch von genau solchen Gedanken fing sein Herz noch schneller zu pochen an.

Als nächstes bekam er ein komisches Gefühl im Bauch, zu erst kribbelte es ein bisschen, dann zog sich in seiner

Magengegend alles zusammen. Das ging dann immer so weiter, bis er sich schließlich schon den

Angstschweiß aus dem Gesicht wischen musste und nicht mehr ruhig und regelmäßig atmen konnte.

Während er nun schon durch die Gänge rannte, und nicht mal mehr so genau wusste, ob er

überhaupt richtig war, spürte er wie sich langsam seine Kehle zuschnürte. Er wusste das er gleich anhalten

musste um wieder richtig Luft zuholen, doch er wollte es einfach nicht **begreifen**. Sein Herz hämmerte in seiner

Brust und seine Seiten schmerzten, aber auf keinem Fall wollte Harry **jetzt** stehen bleiben.

"Dann schon lieber ersticken", dachte er trocken.

Das erste was Harry spürte, als er aufwachte, war das regelmäßige Pochen in seinem Kopf. Er öffnete erst gar

nicht seine Augen, da er sich schon denken konnte, dass das nicht gerade zur Besserung beifügen würde.

Vorsichtig fühlte er mit seiner Hand über das Bett, auf dem er lag. Der Stoff fühlte sich ziemlich rau an,

also nahm er an, auf der Krankenstation zu sein. Er hatte sich nämlich schon öfters über diesen rauen Stoff

gewundert.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sich jemand bei ihm im Raum befand und etwas vor sich hinmurmelte. Er versuchte

sich, trotz seines schmerzenden Kopfes, darauf zu konzentrieren. "...das... Malfoy..."

Malfoy, wie lange hatte er diesen Namen schon nicht mehr gehört? Seit Anfang des 6. Schuljahres.

In diesen Sommerferien war es gewesen... **was** gewesen war wusste er aber selbst nicht. Irgendetwas war damals

passiert. Am letzten Tag der Sommerferien hatte man ihn gefunden, hatte man ihm gesagt, denn selbst erinnerte

er sich an nichts mehr. Prof. Dumbledore hatte es beantragt, Harry gleich in die Krankenstation von Hogwarts

zu bringen, damit sie ihn dort behandeln konnten. Er wachte drei Tage nach Schulbeginn auf und man fragte ihn

was passiert war. Als er antwortete, dass er nicht wusste was sie meinten, setzten sie ihn unter Druck. Zu jeden

Mahlzeiten, die er im Krankenflügel zu sich nehmen musste, wurde er entweder von Prof. McGonogall, Prof.

Snape oder von Dumbledore selbst, immer und immer wieder gefragt was passiert war. Sie zwangen ihn quasi

sich zu erinnern. Nach ca. einer Woche gaben sie schließlich auf. Madame Pomfrey war damals ganz außer sich

gewesen, weil sie von Anfang an gemeint hatte, dass Harry sich nicht erinnern würde, weil er an einer Art von

Amnesie litt. Auf jeden Fall hatte er...

Harry hörte wie sich die Tür mit einem schnellen Ruck öffnete und brach seine Gedanken ab. Mit noch immer

geschlossenen Augen hörte er Madame Pomfrey ein wenig außer Atem sagen "Ah, Severus! Entschuldigung,

ich habe mich beeilt, aber... ach egal. Ist der Junge schon aufgewacht?" "Siehst du vielleicht wie ich gerade mit

ihm rede?" antwortete Snape nur kühl. Madame Pomfrey ging darauf nicht weiter ein

"Hm, vielleicht solltest du ihm dann jetzt deinen Aufweck-Trank geben"

"Ok, ich glaub auf den Trank kann ich auch sehr gut verzichten..." Vorsichtig blinzelte er ein wenig, doch zu

seiner Überraschung war es relativ dunkel im Raum. "Ach, sehr schön Mr. Potter! Gut das Sie schon von alleine

aufwachen, dann sparen wir uns Severus' Trank" Snape schnaubte nur kurz auf und meinte dann an Madame

Pomfrey gewandt "Ich gehe dann mal Albus holen" Dann rauschte er, wie immer mit wehendem Umhang,

heraus. "Also, Harry, willst du mir nicht schon mal erzählen was gestern Nacht passiert ist?" fragte Madame

Pomfrey mit einer Sanftheit in der Stimme, die Harry irgendwie gar nicht von der Krankenschwester kannte.

Er wollte ihr antworten, doch als er seinen Mund öffnete bildete sich ein großer Kloß in seinem Hals,

so das er kein Wort heraus bekam.

Nachdem er sich ein paar Mal leise geräuspert hatte, versuchte er es erneut, und krächzte "Ähm...also..."

Und zu seinem Glück, oder auch Pech, wurde in diesem Moment die Tür aufgemacht, und herein kamen Snape

und Dumbledore.

"Also, Harry, du kannst dir sicherlich schon denken, was wir gerne wissen würden", fing Dumbledore gewohnt

freundlich an. Harry zögerte kurz, nickte dann aber vorsichtig. Natürlich wusste er warum sie hier waren! "Sehr

schön, Harry. Dann fang mal an!" Innerlich stöhnte der Gryffindor auf Ich hab's ja gewusst... . Trotzdem

wandte er seinen Blick zum Fenster hin und begann zu erzählen was gestern Nacht passiert war. Das mit seinem

Angstanfall ließ er aber weg.

Als er schließlich geendet hatte, war es einen kurzen Moment ruhig. Dann meinte Dumbledore, während er sich

nachdenklich durch seinen langen Bart strich: "Hm, ist das wirklich alles, Harry? Wenn ich es nämlich richtig

verstanden habe, bist du einfach nachts ein wenig durch die Gänge gelaufen und heute morgen hier aufgewacht,

ohne zu wissen warum. Das Ende kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor..." Er schaute Harry durchdringend in die

Augen und liess den Satz bewusst offen. Dieser schluckte hart und fühlte sich durch den Tonfall des Schulleiters

noch unwohler. "Äh... ähm, ich... ich... das..." "Oh nein! Jetzt geht das Gestotter wieder los!" dachte Harry,

atmete tief ein und schloss kurz die Augen. Dann versuchte er es noch mal: "Also, Prof-Professor, das i-ist so...

ich... ich hatte A-An-Angst. Da... da waren Geräusche... und... und..."

Doch Mme Pomfrey unterbrach diesen kläglichen zweiten Versuch, indem sie sagte: "Entschuldige das ich mich

jetzt einmische, Albus, aber der Junge braucht eindeutig **sofort **Ruhe! Hören sie das denn nicht?

Ich werde nicht dulden, dass..."

"Schon gut, Poppy, ich werde später noch einmal wiederkommen."

Sichtlich erleichtert warf der Gryffindor noch einen dankbaren Blick zu Mme Pomfrey, und liess sich dann in die

Kissen zurück sinken. Er schloss einfach die Augen und hörte nicht mehr hin, was noch passierte.

Als er sie dann schließlich nach einiger Zeit wieder öffnete, stellte er fest, dass sich keiner mehr hier befand.

Er richtete seine Augen an die weiße Decke über ihm, und fixierte diese. Dabei wanderten seine Gedanken

wieder zu Draco Malfoy. Er konnte es schon gar nicht mehr zählen, wie oft er sich schon darüber den Kopf

zerbrochen hatte. Naja, nicht direkt über **ihn**... mehr über die **ganze Sache**.

Das komische war, dass er schon wusste das es etwas mit Draco zutun hatte, sich aber an überhaupt nichts

erinnerte. Er wusste, tief im Inneren, das sich in den Sommerferien etwas zwischen ihm und dem ehemaligen

Slytherin verändert hatte. Und plötzlich, direkt nachdem er diesen Gedanken zuende geführt hatte, durchzuckten

ihn Erinnerungen...

°°

... er sah Draco in der Winkelgasse auf sich zukommen

... er sah Draco übers ganze Gesicht strahlend

... er sah Draco mit tränennassem Gesicht

... und er sah Draco, wie dieser gerade mit seinem Vater stritt

°°

... und das alles in Sekundenbruchteilen. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen wieder, die er vor Schreck

zusammengekniffen hatte. Was, bei Merlin, war **das**? Zitternd liess sich Harry wieder in sein Kissen sinken.

Warum erinnerte er sich jetzt plötzlich wieder an etwas? Und vor allem, warum an **sowas**?

Malfoy und ich... das müssen Erinnerungen von jemand anderem gewesen sein! So hab ich ihn doch nie

gesehen...

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später, schreckte der Gryffindor aus seinen- nichts ergebenden- Überlegungen,

da sich die Tür öffnete. Es war Dumbledore, der, jetzt da er alleine hier war, weitaus unfreundlicher wirkte,

als vorhin. Unbehagen stieg in Harry auf. Er fühlte sich in der Nähe seines ehemaligen Mentors einfach

nicht wohl! Und wie immer konnte er sich einfach nicht daran erinnern, warum genau.

Klar, immer, wenn er und sein Direktor ein Gespräch führten, redete dieser sehr kühl und distanziert mit ihm.

Früher war das aber nicht so gewesen...

Plötzlich verzerrte sich Dumbledores Gesicht zu einer wütenden Fratze und sein Mund bewegte sich, so als ob

er ihn- Harry- anschreien würde. Entsetzt starrte der Gryffindor den Schulleiter an, aber er hörte keinen einzigen

Laut. Was, bei Merlin, war nur los! Er kniff seine Augen so doll es ging zusammen und öffnete sie dann

wieder vorsichtig... und tatsächlich! Vor sich sah Harry nun Dumbledore, der ihn kühl, aber dennoch höchst

verwirrt ansah.

"Was soll das jetzt schon wieder, Harry?" herrschte ihn Dumbledore, sichtlich bemüht- für seine Verhältnisse-

relativ ruhig zu bleiben, an.

"V-Verzeihung Professor" stammelte Harry leise und versuchte sich einigermaßen zu beherrschen, denn nur

dann könnte er dieses Gespräch schnell hinter sich bringen. Und dann, gerade, als er sich vorgenommen hatte

einfach nur irgendetwas zu sagen oder zu machen, nur damit diese unangenehme Situation endlich vorbei

war, da durchfuhr ihn ein schwaches Zittern. Harry spürte das irgendetwas in ihm heraus gekrochen war...

sozusagen tief aus seinem Inneren. Und dann spürte er diese alten, bekannten Gefühle. Er spürte allen

voran Mut, Mut gegenüber Dumbledore und er spürte die Klarheit seines Verstandes, bei dem er sonst immer

das Gefühl hatte, das dieser sich in solch ernsten Situationen einfach verabschiedete. Und da war eine Kraft, oder

vielleicht war es doch auch nur ein Gefühl! Wenn, dann war es ein sehr starkes, es war als wenn es sich wie

eine warme Welle durch seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete... und in einem winzig kleinem Moment wusste

der Gryffindor um welches intensive Gefühl es sich handelte. Doch schon im nächsten Moment war es ihm auch

schon wieder entfallen. Er versuchte noch mal nach dem eigentlich so simplen und geläufigem Namen zu

greifen, doch es war als wollte es sich nicht zu erkennen geben.

Da Dumbledore ihn schon **leicht**skeptisch ansah, begann er nach so langer Zeit, wieder **normal **zu sprechen:

"Ich wollte sagen, Verzeihung Professor, aber ich fühle mich noch nicht wieder ganz fit!" Sichtlich erstaunt, über

diesen vernünftigen Satz zog der weißhaarige Mann beide Augenbrauen nach oben und räusperte sich.

"Nun, Harry, dann kannst du mir ja auch sagen, **warum genau** du dich noch nicht wieder fitfühlst, hab ich

recht?" Harry nickte und grinste sein Gegenüber an, es war ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen, eines das eigentlich

nicht so zu dem Gryffindor passte, schon gar nicht zu einem ängstlichen Gryffindor.

"Also, _Sir_, da gibt es zwar nicht viel zu erklären, aber ich tue es **gerne**trotzdem.

Gestern Abend hatte ich mal wieder so eine melancholische Phase, wissen Sie, und deshalb bin ich sozusagen

aus dem Schlafsaal "geflüchtet"!"

Der Gryffindor lachte an dieser Stelle kurz gespielt auf, er wusste er würde Dumbledore sehrwütend machen.

"Dann spazierte ich also gemütlich ein bisschen durch die Gänge, als ich plötzlich einen Asthmaanfall bekam!

Sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen, was für ein Gefühl das ist, nachts und mutterseelenallein einen starken

Asthmaanfall zu bekommen!"

Harry grinste. Das **musste**er ihm glauben, das wusste der Schwarzhaarige. Er bemerkte wie Dumbledore die

Zähne zusammen biss und sich wohl ziemlich zurück halten musste, um nicht laut zu werden. "Von diesem

starken Asthmaanfallscheinst du dich jetzt aber doch schnell erholt zu haben, was!" knurrte der Schulleiter

schließlich, drehte sich dann einfach um und ging mit eiligen Schritten.

Während der Gryffindor immer noch lässig an seine Kissen gelehnt in seinem Bett lag und grinsend auf die nun

geschlossene Tür starrte.

Doch plötzlich erstarb sein breites Grinsen und seine Haltung verkrampfte sich fast schlagartig.

Und nur ein Gedanke ging Harry durch den Kopf:

Was, bei Merlin, war _das_?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Ihr:)

Das hier ist jetzt das 2. Kapitel von Fear... ich finde es ist eigentlich immer noch ein wenig ähm, unklar will ich mal sagen, was das eigentlich alles soll! ;) Ich geb mir echtMühe es besser zu machen!

Und natürlich ein riesiges Daaanke an Minnilein für dein Review! Es freut mich ganz doll das es dir bis jetzt jedenfalls etwas gefallen hat... smile Und dann natürlich danke für die Tips, hab jetzt erstmal anonyme Reviewer zugelassen und auch ein bisschen versucht das mit der Formatierung zu verbessern... Hoffe es hat auch geklappt O.o

Okee, dann mal viel Spass mit Chap zwei

Fear (Chapter 2)

"Sie können jetzt gehen, Mister Potter!", meinte Mme Pomfrey und lächelte ihn dabei warm an.

Als Harry schon fast aus der Tür war, konnte er noch ein "Und komm nicht so schnell wieder..." hören.

Nein, das hatte er auch nicht vorgehabt! Nach dieser höchst seltsamen Sache mit Dumbledore hatte der Gryffindor sich vorgenommen, nicht so schnell wieder _aus der Reihe zu tanzen_.

Er hatte eine sehr... _komische_ Idee, er wollte Malfoy schreiben!

Diese Idee war ihm nach der Unterhaltung mit Dumbledore gekommen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warumer daran nicht schon eher gedacht hatte.

Wenn er so überlegte, hatte er wirklichkeinen Schimmer... Das war doch so einfach!

Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung auf welcher Schule sein _Feind_ sich seit den Sommerferien befand, aber Harry wartete einfach auf die Weihnachtsferien.

Und da diese schon in knapp einer Woche anfingen, schrieb der Schwarzhaarige dem Blonden einfach dann einen Brief nach Hause.

Dann, endlich, würde er vielleicht Antwortenbekommen! Harry konnte es gar nicht erwarten.

Er würde dann wissen, was geschehen war, was mit dem Slytherin passiert war, was mit ihm selbst passiert war... oder auch was mit Dumbledore passiert war.

Aber irgendwie hatte er auch Angst davor. Wer weiss was dann auch alles heraus kommen würde!

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und schob all die wirren Gedanken beiseite. Jetzt hieß es erst mal eine Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde zu überstehen!

Denn Mme Pomfrey hatte ihn genau vor den beiden letzten Stunden an diesem Donnerstag entlassen.

Erschöpft liess Harry sich auf sein Bett fallen. Ferien! Endlich, die letzte Woche war einfach nur langweilig gewesen.

Nichts spektakuläres, alles wie immer. Ron und Hermione hatten ihn die ganze Zeit besorgt angestarrt, Snape hatte ihn so gut wie es halt ging ignoriert oder schikaniert und Dumbledore...

Der Gryffindor seufzte tief. Draco Malfoy beschäftigte ihn schon fast Tag und Nacht.

Er wäre am liebsten sofort aufgesprungen, um dem ehemaligen Slytherin zu schreiben, aber dieser würde bestimmt erst gegen Abend zuhause sein.

Najaah, er konnte ihn ja wenigstens schon mal verfassen!

Er raffte sich auf und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch, der beim Fenster stand. Dann kramte er noch Feder, Tinten und Pergament heraus und begann:

Hey Draco!

Na, wie geht's dir so?...

Oh Merlin, wir sind doch nicht befreundet! Ok, noch mal...

Hi Malfoy!

Also, ich schreibe dir nach dieser längeren Zeit, weil ich ein paar Fragen habe.

Verdammt, so wird das nichts! Ich muss einfach so schreiben, wie ich reden würde. So schwer kann das doch echt nicht sein!

Hi Malfoy,

Also, ich würde dich gerne etwas fragen, und deshalb schreibe ich dir.

Ich weiss nicht genau wie ich anfangen soll, denn es ist irgendwie, jedenfalls für mich,

ziemlich konfus!

Aber- ok, ich frage einfach diese eine Frage:

Was ist in den Sommerferien passiert?

Falls du auch nur ein winziges Detail darüber weißt, schreib mir bitte zurück.

Es ist wirklich sehr wichtig für mich!

Harry Potter

Skeptisch las er sich den Brief noch ein paar Mal durch. Das hörte sich irgendwie seltsam an!

Egal, ich schick ihn einfach heute Abend ab...

Er muss einfach was wissen! Ein bisschen hibbelig legte er den Brief in seine Schublade und verschloss diese mit einem Zauber. Man wusste ja nie!

Es schien als würden die Minuten extra quälend langsam vergehen.

Harry kam es vor als wären mindestens 10 Stunden vergangen, als endlich Abendbrotzeit war.

Vor Aufregung hatte er eigentlich keinen richtigen Hunger, trotzdem zwang er sich ein paar der leckeren Quarktörtchen zu essen. Er redete mit Hermine kurz über den neuen Zaubertrank und mit Ron über die neusten Quidditchereignisse aus aller Welt.

Doch er hörte nicht mal sich selbst richtig zu, viel zu sehr waren seine Gedanken bei dem Brief.

„Hey Leute, ich geh' schon mal nach oben, ok? Wir sehen uns dann gleich!", sagte er deshalb, wartete keine Antwort ab und ging schnell in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum.

Bei seinem Nachtschrank im Jungenschlafsaal angekommen, löste er mit leicht zitternden Fingern den Zauber und nahm den Brief heraus.

Er öffnete das Fenster um Hedwig herein zulassen, der er schon heute mittag Bescheid gesagt hatte, dass er sie abends noch brauchte. Und nach wenigen Minuten war sie auch schon da.

„Na meine Süsse! Ich hab' einen Auftrag für dich. Bring' den bitte so schnell wie möglich zu Draco Malfoy nach Malfoy Manor".

Er band ihr den Brief vorsichtig ans Bein. Sie schaute ihn noch einmal etwas komisch an, flog dann aber auf Harrys Nicken los.

Nach 8 Tagen dachte Harry das erste Mal daran, was er machen sollte wenn Malfoy ihm wirklich nichtantworten würde.

Und wenn er ganz erhlich war... ihm fiel nichts ein was er noch machen könnte um etwas herauszufinden. Dann müsste er mit der Ungewissheit weiterleben, wie zuvor.

„...Harry? Ach hier bist du Alter! Mann, Hermine hat mir befohlen dich zu suchen, wir wollen nach Hogsmaede.Und ich soll dir auch sagen, dass sie nicht mehr mit dir redet für den Rest der Ferien, wenn du wieder nicht mitkommst"

Ron verdrehte die Augen und fügte noch hinzu: „Sie nervt ein bisschen in letzter Zeit!"

Harry grinste. „Wohl wahr. Weißt du, dir zuliebe will ich sie nicht noch mehr verärgern, ich komm mit!"

Er fühlte sich seit kurzem wieder befreiter und fröhlicher, einfach normal.

Man konnte Ron ansehen das er sich selbst auch freute, dass sein bester Freund mal wieder etwas mit ihnen unternahm.

Es war schließlich nicht dasselbe, immer nur was mit einem _Mädchen _zu unternehmen.

Er klopfte Harry kurz auf die Schulter und dann gingen die beiden hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Hermine wartete.

Nach etwa einer Stunde Shopping mit Hermine, hatten die beiden Jungs keine Lust mehr und schleppten sie mit in die Drei Besen. Als sie dort herein kamen, war es wie immer proppevoll.

„Mh, schöön warm!", seufzte Harry vor sich hin und Hermine nickte zustimmend. „Sieht jemand einen freien Platz?", fragte sie und zog sich beim Umschauen ihren dicken Wintermantel aus.

Harrys suchender Blick fiel kurz auf Ron.

Er runzelte die Stirn und folgte dessem Blick, der wohl nur auf eine Stelle gerichtet war. „Hm, eine Gruppe Slytherins. Was daran wohl so interessant ist? Naja, vielleicht jaParkinson..."

Harry msste grinsen und stupste Ron in die Seite. Dieser zuckte wie ertappt zusammen und wurde ein bisschen rot um die Nase.

Bevor Harry seinen Kommentar abgeben konnte, zog Hermine die beiden schon zu dem letzen freien Tisch in der ganzen Bar.

Sie bestellten sich gleich 3 große Krüge Butterbier und wärmten sich daran erstmal auf.

Harry erzählte gerade einen schlechten Witz über Muggel das dritte Mal hintereinander, weil keiner ihn zu verstehen schien, als Hermine mit gerunzelter Stirn fragte: „Sag mal Ron, wo genau starrst du eigentlich die ganze Zeit hin? Das ist mir jetzt schon viermal aufgefallen!"

Wieder wurde dieser rot und Harry musste fies grinsen.

Es musste was mit einem Mädchen zu tun haben, da war er sich sicher!

„Das ist mir gerade auch schon aufgefallen, Hermine", fügte er noch hinzu.

„Ach jetzt redet keinen Müll! Ich fühl mich nur nicht so gut... bestimmt Erkältung oder so", meinte der Rothaarige jedoch nur abwinkend.

„Und was hat das mit deinem Durch-die-Gegend-Starren zutun!"

Harrys Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als er schnell meinte: „Ich glaube er starrt Parkinson an!"

Hermine verzog nickend das Gesicht. „Glaub ich auch, aufjedenfall irgendeinen Slytherin".

Ron versuchte verzweifelt etwas einzuwerfen, doch die beiden schlossen ihn einfach aus der Untehaltung- die ja schließlich immernoch um ihn ging!- aus.

Das wurde ihm dann doch zu dumm und er stand einfach auf und verließ eilig die Drei Besen.

„Ich glaube wir haben etwas übertrieben!", meinte Hermine schuldbewusst.

„Ja, denk ich auch. Egal, ich rede einfach nachher mal mit ihm. Ich mein, irgendwas stimmt nicht, das merken wir doch...", Harry wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, brach aufgrund des Blickes der Braunhaarigen aber ab.

„Harry, Ron ist erst seit heute ein bisschen seltsam. Das ist normal, vielleicht ist er wirklich nur erkältet. Aber bei dir... da sind wir echt ratlos. Du erzählst uns nichts mehr, hockst fast immer nur im Jungenschlafraum! Das macht mir viel mehr Sorgen"

Sie schaute ihn ein wenig traurig an und Harry musste schlucken.

Er schaute durch eines der runden Fenster, betrachtete die Schneeflocken, die seit ein paar Minuten vom Himmel fielen.

Und er dachte, er könnte einfach wieder so normal wie möglich leben und nicht mehr an die Angstattacken denken müssen.

Er wusste trotzdem das sie Recht hatte, aber er konnte ihr das mit dem Brief usw. einfach nicht erzählen. Und da er ja eh keine Antwort zu bekommen schien, musste er das ja sowieso nicht, da das Thema dann ja erledigt war.

Außerdem müsste er ihr wenn dann auch das mit den Angstzuständen erzählen und das wollte er auf gar keinen Fall.

Er selbst hatte die komischen Dinge die in der Nacht und den nächsten Tag in der Krankenstationpassierten, so gut es eben ging verdrängt.

Denn soviel er auch versuchte sich das zu erklären, umso mehr dachte er, er wäre einfach verrückt!

Naja, und das glaubte er **noch **nicht.

Plötzlich spürte er wieder diesen heißen, stechenden Schmerz, der ihm seine klaren Gedanken raubte.

Er bemerkte gar nicht wie er gequält aufstöhnte und seinen Kopf in seinen Händen verbarg.

Und wieder sah er Bilder, diesmal konnte er sie aber wenigerdeutlich erkennen. Sie kamen viel schneller und kürzer...

°°

... alles um ich herum war grün, dann wurde es schlagartig schwarz

... er sah den verbotenen Wald direkt vor sich

... und er spürte dieses ‚verlorene Gefühl', welches er auch auf der Krankenstation gespürt hatte

°°

...eigentlich sah und fühlte Harry noch viel mehr, doch es ging einfach zu schnell, als das sein Verstand es hätte speichern können.

Als es dann vorbei war, war es als wäre nichts gewesen. Seine Augen öffneten sich, sahen wieder klar, sein Kopf schmerzte kein bisschen.

Allein sein Körper zitterte, aufgrund der Anstrengung.

Jetzt vernahm der Braunhaarige auch Hermines Stimme wahr: „...ist los! Sag doch was, Harry! Bitte".

Sie schaute ihn völlig erschrocken an.

Dann, als Harry sie wieder normal ansah, fragte sie heiser: „War es Voldemort? Hat dein Narbe wieder gebrannt?"

Harrys Gedanken rasten, er konnte doch nicht...? Doch genau das tat er, er log seiner besten Freundin ins Gesicht, indem er kurz nickte.

Sie schaute ihn besorgt an und legte ihre Hand auf seine, die auf dem Tisch lag.

Der Gryffindor ging gleich hoch in den Jungenschlafsaal, als sie wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen.

Er fühlte sich in dem schummerigen Gang der zu den Sclafsälen führte immernoch ein bisschen unwohl.

Doch das wärmende Gefühl des Butterbieres ließ ihn einfach wietergehen, bis zum Schlafsaal der 7.

Als er ins Zimmer kam, sah er, dass Ron die Vorhänge von seinem Bett zugezogen hatte.

„Na jedenfalls ist er da", dachte Harry erleichtert, ging hin und zog vorsichtig den schweren Stoff zur Seite.

Ron lag auf dem Bett und starrte an die Decke.

„Hey Kumpel! Ähh..."

Der ‚Held der Zauberwelt' überlegte kurz, was genau er eigentlich sagen wollte und setzte sich aufs Bett.

„Weißt du Ron, es tut mir Leid, dass ich so blöd war im Drei Besen. Selbst wenn du auf irgendeine Slytherin stehst, es geht mich eigentlich gar nichts an! Verzeihst du mir nochmal?"

Er schaute den Rothaarigen ernst an.

Dieser starrte ihn an und... fing an zu lachen. „Klar Mann! Ich fand's zwar echt daneben von euch, aber keine Angst: Ich verzeihe dir, Schatz!"

Ein wenig pikiert meinte Harry daraufhin nur: „Na dann bin ich ja jetzt froh".

Ron lachte nur klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf den Rücken.

„Gut so Kumpel! ... Achso, hätt' ich jetzt fast vergessen: Hedwig kam grad mit einem Brief, glaub' ich. Sie müsste noch auf deinem Bett sitzen".

Es war kurz so als würde das Herz des Braunhaarigen aussetzten, nur damit es danach min. doppelt so schnell weiterschlagen konnte.

Und er konnte nur eines denken, als er Ron so ruhig wie nur möglich eine Gute Nacht wünschte, und das war: „Malfoy hat geantwortet".

Er war so aufgeregt, als er dann wirklich Hedwig auf seinem Bett sitzen sah, dass er sich gar nicht traute den Brief von ihrem Bein zu lösen.

Deshalb zog er es vor seine schöne Schneeeule erstmal einfach nur anzustarren.

Er hatte sich gerade vorgebeugt, streichelte Hedwigs Kopf und beschloss gleich den Brief abzumachen, als sich die Tür öffnete.

Blitzschnell drehte sich Harry um und sah wie die Jungs des gesamten 7. Jahrgangs herein kamen, Seamus, Dean und Neville. Ihm wurden drei „Hey Harry"s an den Kopf geschmissen und die Jungs gesellten sich zu ihm.

Seamus und Dean sprangen lachend auf sein Bett, zermalmten dadurch fast Hedwig, und Neville setzte sich kopfschüttelnd auf die Bettkannte.

Leider waren sie alle über die Ferien hier geblieben. Harry seufzte nur und setzte sich neben Neville.

„Warum seid ihr bloß so albern, Leute?", fragte er schließlich an Seamus und Dean gewandt, weil die beiden seine arme Eule quälten, indem sie versuchten sie zu kitzeln.

Als Antwort bekam er nur ein Kissen gegen den Kopf geworfen.

Nach fast einer halben Stunde hatte er es endlich geschafft die anderen zu überzeugen, dass er total müde und kaputt war und seinen Schönheitsschlaf brauchte.

Darauf stimmten ihm dann schließlich alle zu und begaben sich auch in ihre Betten.

„So, jetzt kann ich mir in Ruhe den Brief durchlesen! Was wohl drin steht?", dachte Harry nervös, während er die Vorhänge zuzog und schnell unter die Bettdecke kroch.

Er nahm den Brief vom Nachttisch (Hedwig hatte sich sofort verabschiedet, als Harry ihr den Brief abnahm) und sah ihn sich genauer an.

Und tatsächlich, man konnte das Siegel der Malfoys erkennen.

Noch 'ne kurze Anmerkung meinerseits: eigentlich hatte ich den Verlauf ein wenig anders geplant, doch habe ich jetzt noch einige Sachen geändert, damit die Story ein wenig lockerer (und damit weniger verwirrend ;)) wird! Ich hoffe das passt jedenfalls etwas und wirkt nicht zu sehr unpassend.

Achso, das mit Ron ist z.B. eine dieser Änderungen... es ist aber nur nebensächlich dass und in wen er verliebt ist. (muss dann wohl aber trotzdem erwähnen, dass es noch Slash geben wird, wenn nicht bei Ron dann bei jemandem anders g sorry, wenns nicht gefällt (und auch nicht so recht passt! Was nicht passt, wird einfach passend gemacht, dachte ich mir) Aber es gibt natürlich vorher noch 'ne richtige „Warnung"... :-P

Naja, das war's erstmal... :)

Lg, allie


	3. Chapter 3

Heey an alle! )

Erst mal, sorryyy das es so lange gedauert hat, wollte das Kapitel eigentlich schon letzten So. hochladen, war dann aber bei meinem Papa usw. .

Und dann das Wichtigste:

Ein dickes, fettes DANKEEEEE an meine beiden lieben Reviewer! Hab mich echt super dolle gefreut! **bigsmile**

minnilein: Jaah, ich glaube es bleibt auch noch verwirrend (bin mir bei allem selbst nicht mehr so sicher, es verselbstständigt sich irgendwie O.o) Hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem weiterhin!

noire: Wie gesagt, war nicht ganz so schnell **sigh** aber ich bemüh mich, schneller zu updaten! Und ich hoffe auch bei dir, dass es dir weiterhin gefällt!

gaaanz feste Umarmung an euch beide!

Fear (Chapter 3)

Mit leicht zittrigen Fingern nahm Harry den Pergamentbogen aus dem Umschlag und faltete ihn auseinander.

Potter du elender Bastard, behalte deine verdammten Briefe bei dir! Sollten meinen Sohn noch einen deiner Briefe erreichen, wird das Konsequenzen haben. Ich hoffe wir haben uns verstanden.

Lucius Malfoy

Der Gryffindor starrte den Zettel an. Er spürte regelrecht das Entsetzen, das sich in ihm ausbreitete.

Sein Körper verkrampfte sich, Harry versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, gleichmäßig zu atmen. Doch er wusste das er die Kontrolle über den Angstanfall nicht behalten konnte.

Sein Magen fing an zu schmerzen, Harry krümmte sich ein wenig zusammen und schon begann auch sein Kopf

wehzutun.

Durch die Schmerzen registrierte er gar nicht, dass er sonst nie Kopfschmerzen bei einer Panikattacke bekam.

Als es jedoch schließlich in seinem Kopf nur so hämmerte und dröhnte und der Schmerz die anderen regelrecht verdrängte, wunderte sich auch der Goldjunge.

Er konnte nur noch keuchend atmen, vor Anstrengung und als er sich gerade ein wenig aufrichten wollte, wurde alles um ihn herum schwarz...

„Nein, ich seh' das nicht ein! Du hast immer über mein Leben bestimmt, Vater, dieses mal nicht. Auf keinen Fall".

„Harry? Harry! Was hast du denn?" „Ich war in Gedanken, Herm. Nichts besonderes". „Ach Harry..."

„Ich bin und war nie stolz auf ihn. Merk dir das, Weasley! Ich verabscheue ihn".

„Dann ist es jetzt wohl Zeit. Ich werde es nicht bereuen!" „Du weißt, dass ich dich für deinen Mut bewundere."

Schweißgebadet fuhr der Dunkelhaarige hoch.

War er ohnmächtig gewesen? Er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, was geschehen war.

Diese Erinnerungen waren so... seltsam. Er ahnte das sie von ihm waren, konnte sich jedoch überhaupt nicht daran erinnern, dass jemand ihm so etwas in der Art gesagt hatte.

Und das war ein unheimliches und unangenehmes Gefühl. Man fühlte sich hilflos.

Sein eigener Kopf kam Harry nicht mehr _sicher _vor, sozusagen. Er vertraute seinem klaren Verstand, der ihm sagte, dass das nicht seine Erinnerungen waren, nicht mehr.

Was konnte er verdammt noch mal nur tun!

Verzweifelt fasste sich Harry an den Kopf, massierte sich ein wenig die pochenden Schläfen.

Er wusste, dass er nur von Draco Malfoy selbst Antworten haben könnte. Da war er sich nach dem Brief von Lucius vollkommen sicher.

Vor Verzweiflung bildete sich ein Kloß in Harrys Hals. Er merkte ärgerlich wie seine Augen zu brennen begannen.

„Sei kein Weichei", murmelte er zu sich selbst und wischte sich energisch über die Augen.

Aber was konnte er nur tun? Ihm wollte einfach keine Lösung einfallen. Es war aussichtslos.

Theoretisch könnte er einfach einen weiteren Brief zu Draco in die Schule schicken, doch wie der Gryffindor Lucius Malfoy kannte, würde dieser auch dort überwacht werden.

Es schien nämlich wirklich ernst zu sein. Und genau deshalb verspürte Harry den Drang endlich alles herauszufinden noch stärker.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry mit immernoch schmerzendem Kopf auf.

Sofort musste er wieder an seine letzten Überlegungen denken, die zu absolut gar nichts geführt hatten.

Seufzend kletterte der Braunhaarige aus seinem Bett, zog die Vorhänge auf... und sah erst dann die Geschenke, die an seinem Bettende lagen.

Es war ja Weihnachten! Wie hatte er das vergessen können?

Er setzte sich gleich wieder hin, betrachtete die einzelnen Päckchen und begann schnell auszupacken.

Natürlich waren es wie jedes Jahr die Standardgeschenke, ein Pullover und Süßigkeiten von den Weaslys, harte Plätzchen von Hagrid, ein Buch von Hermine und Scherzartikel von Ron.

Doch Harry freute sich über jedes einzelne sehr. Und schließlich war da noch ein letztes Paket, von Sirius. (Anm.: Jaah, er lebt:) Ich konnte nicht anders)

Es war ein „Schlaues Buch", das damals den Rumtreibern gehört hatte. Sirius schrieb, dass man es indem man eine Frage hinein schrieb, etwas fragen konnte und es dann antwortete. Sie hatten es damals natürlich für einige originelle Streiche verwendet!

Außerdem schenkte sein Patenonkel ihm eine Kette, ein einfaches Lederband mit einem runden Silberklotz dran.

Verwundert starrte Harry diesen seltsamen Anhänger an. Was sollte das denn darstellen?

Verwirrt las er weiter im Brief. Und tatsächlich, Sirius schrieb dazu, dass das eine „Animagi-Kette" war.

Wenn Harry beginnen wollte ein Animagus zu werden (ein Kribbeln breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus), dann würde diese Kette die Form seines persönlichen Tieres annehmen.

Mit einem freudigen Lächeln band er sich die Kette schon mal um und legte das Buch zu seinen anderen Geschenken auf seinen Nachtschrank.

Das waren tolle Geschenke! Besonders freute der Gryffindor sich Animagus zu werden.

Er schloss aus dem Geschenk einfach, dass Sirius es ihm beibringen würde, wenn er in den Sommerferien bei ihm ist. Und das konnte er schon jetzt nicht mehr abwarten!

Er fande es schon immer einfach nur spannend. Welches Tier entsprach wohl seiner Seele?

In dem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Ron kam reingestürzt. Er bemerkte Harry gar nicht, lief schnurstracks auf sein Nachtschrank zu und kramte dort ein Stück Pergament hervor.

Erst als der Braunhaarige sich hinter ihn stellte und fragte: „Was ist denn das?", zuckte der Weasley-Spross erschrocken zusammen und drehte sich zu seinem Freund um.

„Hey Harry, Frohe Weihnachten!", meinte er dann bloß und steckte den Zettel in seine Hosentasche.

„Danke, dir auch Fröhliche Weihnachten!", antwortete Harry mit skeptischem Blick.

Ron jedoch schien nicht über diesen „merkwürdigen Zettel" reden zu wollen und meinte nur: „Gehen wir runter? Hermine wartet, wir wollten gleich frühstücken. Ist ja schon halb 12".

„Na Harry, auch mal wach?", fragte Hermine mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und fügte noch strahlend hinzu: „Und Frohe Weihnachten dir natürlich!"

„Danke Herm! Dir auch. Und auch vielen Dank für das Geschenk, Ron dir natürlich auch".

Auch seine beiden Freunde bedankten sich bei ihm und fragten dann was er von Sirius bekommen hatte.

Harry erzählte ihnen von dem weisen Streiche-Buch und der Animagi-Kette.

Die beiden staunten nicht schlecht und Ron meinte: „Cool, Mann! Dann bist du ja bald Animagus, ich will auch unbedingt einer werden".

„Wer will das nicht, Ron?", erwiderte Hermine. „Fragt ihr euch auch manchmal was ihr wohl werden würdet?".

Die beiden Jungs nickten.

„Ja, und ein wenig habe ich auch Angst das ich eine Schlange werde. Immerhin beherrsche ich ja Pasel und so".

„Stimmt, das wär' gruselig", Ron schüttelte sich. „Aber ich will z.B. keine Ratte werden, Krätze hat mir da echt gereicht!"

Harry schaute düster drein. „Gott sei Dank ist Peter jetzt endlich in Askaban. Obwohl ich ihm echt den Kuss der Dementoren gegönnt hätte".

„Harry!", empörte sich Hermine.

„Was denn? Stimmt doch!", grummelte er nur zurück und wie auf Kommando begann sein Magen zu knurren.

Ron grinste: „Ist ja auch egal jetzt. Lasst uns lieber endlich was essen, ich verhungere!"

Zusammen gingen sie durchs Portraitloch und bogen in den rechten Gang, als Ron plötzlich meinte: „Oh, ich hab was vergessen, geht ruhig schonmal vor. Ich komm gleich nach", und damit drehte er um und verschwand in die andere Richtung.

„Äh, was war das jetzt?", fragte Hermine verwundert.

Harry zuckte nur seufzend die Schultern, dann gingen sie wie der Rothaarige gesagt hatte, schonmal vor in die große Halle.

Diese war trotz der recht späten Uhrzeit relativ voll. Dieses Jahr waren sehr viele Schüler in Hogwarts geblieben und da es in den Weihnachtsferien immer Brunch, anstatt Frühstück gab, konnte man das jetzt gut erkennen.

Sie setzten sich an einen der beiden großen Tische und besetzten neben sich einen Platz für Ron.

Später am Abend, als sie alle ins Bett gegangen waren, musste Harry wieder an die Erinnerungsfetzen und dadurch automatisch auch an seinen Panikanfall denken.

Er spürte wie sich sein Körper wieder ein wenig anspannte und atmete einmal tief durch.

Dann lehnte er sich zur Seite und nahm sich das Buch von Sirius vom Nachtschrank. Vorsichtig öffnete er es.

Erstaunt blätterte er durch die schneeweißen Seiten. Da stand nichts, gar nichts!

„Seltsam", dachte Harry, „Irgendetwas muss doch drin stehen! Das ist... komisch".

Doch dann dachte er wieder daran was Sirius zu dem Buch geschrieben hatte; dass es Fragen beantwortete. Wahrscheinlich wurden die alten Sachen automatisch „gelöscht".

Oder man konnte es selbst löschen. Um das herauszufinden, kramte der Gryffindor eine Feder und ein Tintenfässchen aus der Nachttischschublade.

Was konnte er denn mal fragen? Vielleicht erst mal was einfaches:

_Hat Sirius mir die Animagus-Kette geschenkt, damit ich selbst Animagus werde?_

Das war nun eine sehr leichte Frage, darauf wusste Harry ja schon die Antwort. Er musste lächeln und schaute gespannt auf das Papier.

Plötzlich erschien in verschnörkelten Lettern (wie es damals bei dem Tagebuch von Tom Riddle auch gewesen war- Harry schauderte):

_Ja!_

Besonders gesprächig schien es jedenfalls nicht zu sein.

_Wie kann ich Snape am besten ärgern?_

_Die Liste wäre zu lang um sie hier aufzuführen. Ein paar Beispiele:_

_-Libellen in sein Schlafgemach_

_-alle seine Zaubertränke vernichten_

_-vor allen Schülern sowie Lehrern lächerlich machen_

_usw._

Der Goldjunge staunte nicht schlecht. Das waren zwar alles mittelmäßige Streiche, doch jetzt verstand er, dass das Buch auf präzise Fragen wohl auch präzise antwortete.

Also musste er sich etwas genauereres einfallen lassen. Er überlegte und beschloss, dass es wieder etwas mit Snape sein sollte.

_Wie kann ich Snape am besten verwirren?_

_Wenn du nett zu ihm bist._

_Nein, ich meine eher im Sinne von schockieren. Was ihn aus der Bahn wirft, ihm Nahe geht._

_Frage ihn nach Draco Malfoy._

Erschrocken ließ Harry die Feder fallen und starrte auf das Papier.

Er merkte, dass seine Finger zu zittern begannen.

Das war doch unmöglich! Warum hatte alles plötzlich mit Malfoy zu tun?

Er musste schlucken. Eigentlich glaubte er nicht wirklich an Schicksal, doch im Moment war er sich sicher, dass das alles Zeichen waren.

Bei der nächsten Frage, die er nervös schrieb, erwartete er eigentlich keine Antwort. Doch versuchen wollte er es trotzdem.

_Was hat es mit Malfoy auf sich?_

_Er ist der Patensohn von Severus Snape._

_Weiß Snape warum er nicht mehr auf dieser Schule ist?_

_Er glaubt es zu wissen._

„Was soll das bloß bedeuten?" Alles drehte sich in Harrys Kopf.

Er hatte eigentlich vor mehr Fragen zu stellen, doch er konnte nicht mehr. Ihm war plötzlich schwindelig und er fühlte sich müde und schlapp.

Erschöpft legte er alles zur Seite und schloss die Augen.

Kurz darauf war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

_Alles um ihn herum schien verschwommen. Nichts konnte er klar erkennen, wenn er es länger als ein paar Sekunden betrachtete._

_Seine Füße setzten sich plötzlich in Bewegung. Je weiter er ging, desto mehr fühlte er, dass er sich wohl nicht in Hogwarts befand._

_Er spürte das schnelle Pochen seines Herzens. Fast im gleichen Rhythmus atmete er._

_Harry fühlte sich erschöpft und dennoch seltsam leicht. Als würde er durch dieses dunklen, steinernden Gänge schweben._

_Plötzlich hörte er ein lautes Geräusch, eine Tür schien hart aufgestossen worden zu sein. Es folgten schnelle Schritte und dann..._

„_Nein, Lucius! Ich... das geht nicht! Er ist mein Patensohn, du kannst ihn nicht..."_

_Die Stimme wurde durch lautes, gehässiges Lachen unterbrochen. Das grausame Kichern wurde immer lauter, begann in seinen Ohren wider zu hallen._

Schweißgebadet und mit klopfendem Herzen fuhr der Goldjunge hoch.

Dieser Traum... er hatte sich so realistisch „angefühlt" und dieses Lachen! Er musste schaudern.

Grübelnd kam ihm der Gedanke, dass das Snapes Stimme, die gesprochen hatte, gewesen sein musste. Er hatte schließlich irgendetwas von Patensohn geredet.

„Und da im Moment scheinbar alles mit Malfoy zu tun hat...", dachte Harry trocken und schälte sich aus seiner Bettdecke.

Er musste es jetzt wissen, beschloß er mal wieder und holte seine Schreibutensilien heraus. Mit immer noch müden Gelenken kritzelte er auf ein Pergament:

_Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,_

_ich würde Ihnen gerne eine private Frage stellen. Ich weiß, Sie denken jetzt bestimmt „Genau Potter, die werde ich Ihnen garantiert auch beantworten", aber ein Versuch ist es mir wert. Denn es ist sehr, sehr wichtig für mich._

_Ich möchte Sie nach Draco Malfoy fragen, ob Sie wissen wo und warum er dort ist. _

_Das war's auch schon, ich hoffe sehr auf eine Antwort von Ihnen, denn wie gesagt, es ist wirklich wichtig für mich._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Harry Potter_

Er konnte nur mit einem kleinen Lächeln „Schön dick aufgetragen" denken, als Hedwig (die er am Abend zu vor noch hereingelassen hatte) mit dem Brief auch schon in die dunkle Nacht verschwand.

Sop, das war's auch schon wieder (bemühe mich auch ein bisschen länger zu schreiben, das nächste Mal)

Tschüssi!


End file.
